Journey for Honor
Journey for Honor is the ninth episode of Season 1 and ninth episode overall of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary The group is captured while Kenji is away, and it's up to him to rescue them, overcome his issues, and battle a superior opponent. Transcript The episode begins with two soldiers inside a D'Angelo & Sons fortress, pacing back and forth, armed with machine guns. ::Kenji '(in his head): Never get sloppy. That's the first rule of being a martial artist. ''One of the soldiers slouches down, back on a door, bored. ::'''Soldier #1: Get up, dipshit! ::Soldier #2: Why? Nothing important here anyways. We see anyone, we pump them full of bullets and get a bigger paycheck. ::Soldier #1: Haven't you heard about these Special Ops? ::Soldier #2: Yeah, they're all kids. Kids without guns, dumbass. The first soldier sighs and looks all around the room, when the door behind the second soldier swings open, knocking him to the floor. ::Kenji (in his head): Ask the average person and they'll say it's about hitting pressure points, and wearing robes, and repeatedly saying the word honor over again, like we're in the movie Mulan. As the second soldier scrambles to get up, Kenji leaps into the room and takes the first soldier off-guard, punching him in the face and knocking him out. ::Kenji '(in his head): But the way I was taught....and the way I respect, is to never let your emotions control you. ''Kenji steps on the other soldier's hand, causing a loud, painful crunch. ::'Kenji '(in his head): Strike with focus and precision. Kenji then kicks him in the face, knocking him out. ::'Kenji '(in his head): I'm not quite there yet. We then see a crimson title card that reads 名誉の旅行. ---- Kenji is looking around his room, laying in bed. Various trophies are shown, among a picture of a young Kenji with his teacher and a picture of Kenji, Hitomi, and their parents. ::'Kenji '(in his head): I love my parents. And my sister. Kenji hears clattering coming from Matt's room and sighs. ::'''Kenji (in his head): I've grown to respect and care for my group deeply. Even Matthew. Kenji puts a pillow around his head, to muffle the sound. ::Kenji (in his head): But romantic love? That's never been for me. He then hears noises from Danielle's room and rolls his eyes. ::Kenji (in his head): Attraction either, for that matter. Kenji gets up and takes his IPod off the counter next to his bed, playing smooth jazz into his headphones to silence the sounds. ::Kenji (in his head): Those are things that have helped me. If lust or love can't blind me, I should be unstoppable, with enough hard work and training.... He hears Ashee giggling, the combined sounds breaking through the jazz. ::Kenji (in his head):.....Yet I find myself with an emotion that's contrary to everything a true martial artist should be. Uncontrollable rage. Kenji groans and sits up. ::Kenji '(in his head): Once Ashlee turns 18, I fear I'll never sleep again. ---- ''Kenji is laying in bed and he slowly opens his eyes, looking over at the clock to see that the time is 5:00 AM. ::'Kenji '(in his head): 5 in the morning, every day. He gets up and walks past the other rooms, everyone sleeping heavily. ::'Kenji '(in his head): Keeps the mind sharp. And, there's the fact that I've done it every day for....too long. He walks into the kitchen and gets a bottle of water out from it. ::'Kenji '(in his head): Besides, you always need to be ready. When I die, it won't be in my sleep. And no one else is going to be up to fight that fight. He gets a banana and a tub of peanut butter, eating it by the spoonful alone. ::'Kenji '(in his head): Thomas used to get up early, too. Kenji breathes deeply and throws away the peel. ::'Kenji '(in his head): Understandably, stoic fighters and roughened street orphans get along. But he hasn't gotten up early for a while...not since he got with Ashlee. Kenji closes the tub and finishes off his water bottle. ::'Kenji '(in his head): I'm happy for them. But Thomas is moving past his issues...Matthew is maturing...Donald is opening up more....Danielle and Ashlee never really had problems in the first place. It makes me feel like I've not gotten anywhere. Sitting on the couch, he thinks in silence. ::'Kenji '(in his head): Sure, we've taken down hostiles. And I've met people I can trust. But I came here to overcome my rage. Become the best I can be. He lays back and stares up at the ceiling. ::'Kenji '(in his head): It seems like all of these things are distractions, at this point. Kenji then feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulls it out. ::'''Kenji: Yamamoto speaking. ::???: Ken, it's me. ::Kenji: What are you doing up at 5, Hitomi? ::Hitomi: I got kidnapped. As did Nick. We're being held in a fortress by D'Angelo & Sons, they made me call you. ::Kenji: Seems like a trap. ::Hitomi: You don't really have an option!! ::Kenji: Where are you? ::Hitomi: New York City, in your universe. They say you'll find it. ::Kenji: I will. Hang in there, Hitomi. Kenji sighs and hangs up, putting his phone in his pocket and standing up. ::Kenji (in his head): Distractions or not....NOBODY hurts my sister. ---- We see an elderly man open a door inside a training facility. ::Elderly Man (Japanese, Subtitled): Kenji? A rather young Kenji, with his hair hanging down, no older than 10, walks into view and bows toward the elderly man. ::Elderly Man (Japanese, Subtitled): Come in, Kenji. Kenji sheepishly nods and follows the man into the room, which is painted pure white and is rather empty besides a few mats. ::Elderly Man '(Japanese, Subtitled): I assume you know my name and the purpose of this. ::'Kenji '(Japanese, Subtitled): Kime Abe, sir. I'm here because of....what I did. ''Kime nods and sits down on a bench, surveying the shy young boy. ::'Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): You've been shamed for it already. I'm not here to do that. Kenji lets out a sigh of relief. ::'Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): Bullies attacked you and you got tired of them. You knocked them all unconcious. Kenji bites his lip and looks away. ::'''Kime (Japanese, Subtitled): Moral concerns aside, you showed a serious amount of strength and skill for your age. Your father doesn't approve....but he can recognize talent. Kenji looks down. ::Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): Lesson number 1 of any martial art: don't get sloppy. Never get sloppy, actually. Striking someone with anger makes you blind. Makes you easy to destroy. ::'Kenji '(Japanese, Subtitled): I understand, sir. I just got....so...so angry. ::'Kime (Japanese, Subtitled): We all have our vices, Kenji. I myself like konpeitou a bit too much. Kenji looks at Kime and smiles, Kime putting out his hand toward the young boy. ::Kenji '(Japanese, Subtitled): You're different then I thought, Mr. Abe. ::'Kime (Japanese, Subtitled): Not all sensei are grumpy old men, Kenji. I won't lie to you, the path you're taking is hard and taxing. And moving past your anger will never be easy. Kenji nods, Kime's eyebrows raised. ::Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): But if you are sure....then I think you have great potential. ''Kime gets up and sighs, heading to the door and opening it up. ::'Kenji '(Japanese, Subtitled): I thought we were going to train! ::'''Kime (Japanese, Subtitled): Tomorrow is a fresh day. I have an assignment for you, though. Kenji walks out of the room, Kime standing by the door. ::Kenji '(Japanese, Subtitled): What is it? ::'Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): Wake up at 5 in the morning tomorrow. ''Kime closes the door and Kenji looks bewildered. ::'Kenji '(Japanese, Subtitled): Who gets up at 5?! ---- We see a fortress garage as two soldiers stand guard in front of the entrance to the main facility. ::'''Soldier #1: You hear about the guy who got his fingers broke? ::Soldier #2: Ehh, not as cool as the one who got kicked in the ribs so hard he couldn't move without screaming. ::Soldier #1: Where the hell is Yamamoto anyways? ::Soldier #2: Who cares? We let him beat us up and get an easy paycheck. Not nearly as bad as the assholes who actually have to fight him. ::Soldier #1: I know, right? When will they ever learn that guns and armor don't mean shit! They both laugh as Kenji drives into the garage with the team car and leaps out, both soldiers aiming their guns at him. ::Soldier #2: Ahem, sir, stand down before we shoot you. Kenji shakes his head and runs in a zig zag pattern, the soldiers obviously missing him as he runs to them. ::Kenji: You're clearly trying to miss me. You don't want me dead. Just stand down. The soldiers look at each other. ::Soldier #1:.....Shit. Sorry, we gotta play this to get our paycheck. Kenji sighs and punches them both, knocking them out. He walks into the room, casually. ::Kenji: Alright, let's get this over with. ::Hitomi: Ken!! Kenji walks up the nearby stairs to find Nick and Hitomi, tied up in straightjackets, Nick having duck tape over his mouth. ::Kenji: To be honest, I think I like him better like this. Nick frowns as Hitomi looks agitated and Kenji smirks. ::Hitomi: Goddamn it, Kenji! ::Kenji: Oh, fine. Kenji quickly frees them of their restraints, ripping off the piece of tape on Nick's mouth swiftly, causing a yelp from him and leaving a red mark. ::Nick: FUCK! ::Kenji: Watch your language around my little sister. Nick nods and rubs his mouth, angrily mumbling. Hitomi runs to Kenji and hugs him. ::Kenji: Did you get hurt? ::Hitomi: Nah. They weren't really interested in Nick or I. They only put the tape on to shut him up. ::Kenji: Smart idea. They wanted me for something, it seems. ::Nick: Why would they kidnap me too, then? I'm pretty sure you'd just let me rot. ::Kenji: To make sure that you wouldn't rescue Hitomi and sabotage their plans. And no, I'd save you since Hitomi likes you. ::Hitomi: Were they buying time? ::Kenji: It seems so. I need to investigate this before anyone gets really hurt. Before the two can respond, Kenji is gone. ::Nick:....How the hell are we getting home? ::Hitomi: We'll find a way, hon. Hitomi kisses Nick, who grins in reply. ---- Kenji is driving down, back to the mansion. The roads are comparatively empty relative to their usual volume, and Kenji checks the time, showing it to be 6:23 AM. ::Kenji (in his head): I feel like a boy again. As the sun becomes fully in-view, Kenji turns on the radio to fill the silence. ::Kenji (in his head): It's the same, pre-battle jitters I had when I was entering my first tournament. He spots the Special Ops house ahead of him and lets out a sigh of anxiousness. ::Kenji (in his head): Back then, all that was at stake was a trophy. But I couldn't stand to let Kime or my father down. So I won. As he parks, he cautiously exits the car. ::Kenji (in his head): Now, real lives are at stake. And I have a choice to make. He opens the door and goes inside to find that the other Special Ops are all gone, an address written on the wall in blood. Kenji falls to his knees, shocked. ::Kenji (in his head): Show mercy....or take a life for the first time. ---- We see the young Kenji alongside Kime, sitting in a waiting room. ::Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): Kenji. ''Kenji rubs his head, clearly stuck in thought. ::'Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): Ken. Kenji looks up at Kime, showing a weak smile. ::'Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): You can't fake a smile toward me, Kenji. Kenji sighs and nods. ::'Kenji '(Japanese, Subtitled): I just can't fail my father. Or you. You've done so much for me. ::'Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): You owe me nothing, Kenji. You owe your father nothing. That's not why we practice martial arts. It's not for praise of others. It's not for trophies. It's to show your strength and prove to yourself how powerful you are. Martial arts is only worth anything if you're trying to better yourself. Kenji, inspired, nods and looks determined, walking out the door when they hear the bell ring. ::'Kenji '(in his head): Martial arts is only worth anything if you're trying to better yourself. That's all I need to remember. We see Kenji defeat every opponent by using focus and precision, and winning the tournament, being handed a trophy. Kenji, rather than fussing over the trophy, looks over to see his father and Kime smiling at him. ::'Kenji '(in his head): All I need to remember. A montage shows Kenji growing older alongside Kime and continuously winning tournaments. We then see a teenage Kenji at Kime's bedside as he slowly succumbs to old age. '' ::'Kenji '(in his head): All I need to remember. ''We see a miserable Kenji at Kime's funeral as rain pours down. The next tournament he enters, the one we saw in Journey into the Mind, he viciously attacks his opponent and is banned from the tournament. He is then sitting with his father on a bench. ::'Kenji's Father '(Japanese, Subtitled): I know you're upset. But we find a way to ke- Kenji somberly walks away from the bench. We see a depressed Kenji sitting alone in a living room, watching a news station, which shows the story of a portal to another universe being opened in Anaheim. ::'Kenji '(in his head): All I need to remember. The next scene shows Kenji waving to his father at the airport and going to board his plane to California, looking for a chance to continue what he and Kime started. ---- As Kenji strokes his chin and tries to come up with a plan, the TV turns on, Rizzo sitting at her office with a mug of coffee and looking shocked. ::'''Rizzo: Mr. Yamamoto? Kenji turns around quickly to see Rizzo, who is confused. ::Kenji: Yes, mam? ::Rizzo: I was here to brief you all but....according to that message....that won't be happening. ::Kenji: They took my group. ::Rizzo: And we're going to get them back as soon as possible. That message is- ::Kenji: An address. Written in blood. ::Rizzo: I can get you immediate transport there, and an attack squad. ::Kenji: The transport would be useful, mam. But I have to do this myself. ::Rizzo: Some personal trial garbage? ::Kenji: Among other things......yes. ::Rizzo: As long as you get your group out without too much bloodshed, I'm good with that. I'll send the vehicle straight over and we'll get you there. ::Kenji: Thank you. We see Kenji training in the gym room, trying out various moves and readying himself for battle. We then cut to aboard the F.A.N.T vehicle, where he silently looks out the window as they arrive at the fortress, which seems rather small and different than most of the fortresses. ::Driver: We're here, sir''.'' ::Kenji: Thank you. Kenji gets out of the vehicle and sprints toward the entrance, where he sees a handprint guarded door. He presses his hand against it and the door opens. ::Door: Please enter, Mr. Yamamoto. Kenji walks in and the door slams shut behind him. ---- The Special Ops all wake up on the ground of a white cell, with a clear plastic in front of it without a door. ::Tommy: Ugh. ::Matt: The amount of times we've woken up in cells is getting alarmingly high. ::Donnie: Uh guys....Kenji isn't here. ::Ashlee: Oh god, is he alright?! ::Tommy: He wakes up early, guys. He's probably getting Greenback's right now. ::Danielle: Hey, what about Alex? ::Matt: She leaves early for work. We are a universe away, after all. ::Ashlee: Well, Ken will come for us, guys. It'll be fine. ::Matt: Hopefully he brings some of Rizzo's agents alongside. That'd be cool. They all sigh and stare at Matt, who shrugs. ::Tommy: Hey, can't we just break this? We did it before. Matt gets up and creates energy around his fist, punching the plastic with force, which slightly stretches, but just hurls him to the ground. ::Matt: Ow. ::Danielle: Well, it is a giant evil corporation. It makes sense that they'd make something that can't be broken by a really hard punch. Everyone thinks about it and nods, when they see Kenji run past the cell. ::Donnie:....There he goes. Everyone bangs on the plastic and yells, but we see that it's soundproofed on the outside. ---- Kenji runs into the room at the end of the facility, where a steel door quickly slams behind him, as he finds himself in an empty room. ::Cross: You're here. Kenji looks around as Cross appears behind Kenji and kicks him in the back, knocking him to the floor. ::Kenji: New abilities? Cross lights his hand ablaze and Kenji hops up. ::Cross: You could tell? Kenji smirks and does a sweeping kick that knocks Cross off his feet. ::Kenji: That doesn't scare me. Kenji throws a punch while Cross is on the ground, but Cross catches it and burns Kenji's hand, sending him reeling back. ::Cross: It should. Cross shoots out a bolt of electricity toward Kenji, who leaps off the wall and kicks Cross in the chest, knocking the two down. The two get up and stand opposite of each other, at a cautious standstill. ::Cross: You see, I was being held back by morals. ::Kenji: For some reason, I don't see anything wrong with that. ::Cross: I try to reason with Djekovic and he shoots me to near death. You took the war to me. Now I'm going to use lethal force. ::Kenji: That's how you justify murder? ::Cross: You, of all people, have no right to judge me. Kenji Ryu Yamamoto. Divorced parents. Skilled tournament figher with anger issues. Lost his mentor. What a sob story. Kenji, enraged, leaps toward Cross, who creates an ice shield around himself and knocks Kenji to the floor. Cross steps on Kenji's ribs lightly. ::Cross: Move and I crush your ribs. Kenji sighs and breathes heavily. ::Cross: I fought for a real cause. I lost my wife. I lost everything. I'll do anything to bring her back. And according to D'Angelo, anything means fighting the best on your team. ::Kenji: Lucky me. Cross then throws an energized punch at Kenji's head, who moves his head and grabs Cross' hand, snapping his arm. ::Cross: Ngh! You are good. Kenji uses this time to escape Cross' grasp. Cross creates ice spikes around him, causing Kenji to back up against the door. ::Cross: The building is rigged with sensors. If either of us kill each other, the door opens and your friends are free to go. ::Kenji: I let my entire goal go or I die? I'll find my own way. ::Cross: No victory is completely sweet, Mr. Yamamoto. Cross juts the ice spikes into Kenji, avoiding arteries but causing him intense pain and making him fall to the ground, blood dripping from his body.' 'Cross walks toward the incapacitated Kenji. ::Kenji: H-hey, this reminds me....how did you get that blood to write the message on the wall? ::Cross: That was just ketchup. Kenji sees the key moments in his life before him from this moment into the past. As his vision gets blurry, he sees his first day with Kime. ::Kime '(Japanese, Subtitled): Never get sloppy. ''Kenji's sight becomes clear and he slams his fist into Cross' face, before he can kill him, causing Cross to spit blood and reel back, falling to the ground. They both lay down, bloodied and bruised, as Kenji gets out his phone and calls the driver. ::'''Kenji: Get....us....out of here. Kenji and Cross both fall unconcious. ---- Cross wakes up in the F.A.N.T infirmary, feeling sore and weak, seeing the Special Ops around him. ::Kenji: What time is it? ::Matt: 5:00 PM, dude. Kenji chuckles to himself, his body lightly shaking. The others look confused. ::Ashlee: You're creeping us out, Ken. ::Kenji: Just reminded me of something. I was out for that long? ::Tommy: Eh, I've been out for at least a week. A few hours isn't bad for a coma. Kenji smiles and tries to move. ::Kenji: Ow! ::D'anielle': Don't move, Ken. ::Donnie: Yeah....that'd probably be smart.... Kenji slowly nods. ::Kenji: Will someone please catch me up? ::Tommy: The driver sent in a squadron of agents. They drilled through our cell and let us go, and they pried the steel door open. Best of all, Cross is in F.A.N.T custody. ::Matt: And not like the Joker kind, where he escapes after five minutes. He's in a cell. Deep in a cell. Maximum security around him. ::Kenji: We are getting somewhere, after all. ::Ashlee: See, I told you guys to be positive. ::Donnie: D'Angelo just lost a major person in his company....what next? Kenji sighs deeply. ::Kenji: For now, I think we've all earned some time to reflect. And rest. Everyone nods at that and they exit the room, waving goodbye to him. ::Kenji '(in his head): I was right about some things. And I was wrong about some things. People around me aren't a distraction, they're what I fight for. And I am getting somewhere. I could've killed Cross. But I didn't. Only now do I truly realize what Kime was saying. The path I take is hard and taxing. It'll never be easy. But when I see my friends around me, and I feel hope for the future.....I realize it's a path worth taking. ''Kenji falls back to sleep as we see another crimson background with Japanese on it that reads 端. ---- We see Mr. D'Angelo sitting opposite of Cross' driver. ::'''D'Angelo:....So you're saying he went to the Special Ops without permission? He was the one to slaughter Menoit and the super soldiers? ::Driver: Completely true, sir. Badmouthed you, too. D'Angelo sighs and pours himself a glass of wine. ::D'Angelo: You see, I'm not so mad. Cross is in F.A.N.T's hands anyways. And I have plans. ::Driver: B-but, sir....you wasted superpowered blood on him. Isn't this information worth anything? Any small prize? ::D'Angelo: Oh, it's worth a prize, alright. But you see, I only wasted the weak blood on him. The real stuff? I saved that even from Menoit. It's in my possesion....now I just need a host for it. ::Driver: Well......regardless, I'm glad I could assist you. D'Angelo laughs as his guard comes into the room, staring at the driver. ::D'Angelo: The problem, my friend, is that you aren't a visionary. You played for that idiot Cross, and you're playing for me now. Whatever gets you the most cash. Immoral actions are simply a waste if you aren't using them to reach an important end. I'm building a dynasty. You.....are looking for a prize. Well I have one for you. Before the driver can reply, the guard pulls out his gun and shoots him in the head. ::D'Angelo: I could barely stand that fool. Thank you. ::Guard: It's my job, sir. D'Angelo finishes his wine and gets up. ::D'Angelo: I need to find a host for that blood, now. The guard nods and D'Angelo leaves the room. Reception TBA Trivia *A number of elements are modeled after famous martial arts movies. *The episode features a number of jokes that mock some cheesy and nonsenical elements present in the series. Sr.Wario was worried about these tropes becoming tiresome, so he opted to make fun of them instead. *Tommy references Greenback's Coffee, a company present in Sr.Wario's guest episode of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side, Odd Friendship.